


The Sun Sets Here

by decinis



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decinis/pseuds/decinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack spends some down time in between missions at home. Sam seeks him out, and is simultaneously puzzled and intrigued by what she finds. SG-1 drabble, fourth in a series of shorts. No spoilers, no warnings. Put it wherever you want in the timeline that it'd fit. Nothing explicitly shippy, so it can really be read as Sam/Jack or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Sets Here

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #003 for "100 Situations" - Sunrise

“Colonel? What are you doing?” Sam asked as she watched him, his eyes fixed on the horizon as if he'd just witnessed something magnificent.

Jack chanced a quick glance in her direction before returning his gaze skyward. His hand, however, gestured for her to come closer.

“You ever sit and watch the sunset, Captain?”

“You never struck me as much of a romantic, sir,” she joked, her voice lilting in a teasing manner.

He smiled.

“Oh you'd be surprised what you haven't figured out about me, Carter. Just you wait."

For Jack, she had all the time in the world.


End file.
